Schattensaat (Kapitel)
"Schattensaat" ist das erste Kapitel des siebenten Bandes Schattensaat. Gleichzeitig ist es das erste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Min geht nach Tar Valon, um mit der Amyrlin über ihre Visionen zu sprechen. Sie hat Visionen, dass in der Weißen Burg etwas schreckliches geschehen wird. Elaida beobachtet und erkennt sie. Sie hat Vermutungen über Rand. Dain Bornhald hat seine Weißmäntel in die Zwei Flüsse geführt, um sich an Perrin für den Tod seines Vaters zu rächen. Suroth sammelt die verbliebenen Truppen nach dem Kampf in Falme und fragt sich, wie sie alles der Kaiserin erklären soll. Vorwort : Der Schatten wird sich erheben über die Welt und alle Länder verdunkeln bis hin zum letzten, und es wird weder Licht geben noch Sicherheit. Und er, der aus der Morgendämmerung geboren wurde, aus einer Tochter des Speers, wie es prophezeit wurde, wird seine Hände ausstrecken, um den Schatten zu fangen, und die Welt wird aufschreien im Schmerz der Erlösung. Aller Ruhm gebührt dem Schöpfer und dem Licht und ihm, der wiedergeborene wird. Möge uns das Licht vor ihm beschützen. - aus Kommentaren zum Karaethon-Zyklus Sereine Dar Shamelle Motara, Ratsschwester der Comaelle, Hochkönigin von Jaramide (ca. 325 NZ im Dritten Zeitalter) Handlung Min Farshaw Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Min erreicht Tar Valon. Sie will in die Weiße Burg zur Amyrlin. Im Auftrag von Moiraine, um ihr von den Ereignissen in Falme zu berichten. (Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5)) Um nicht aufzufallen oder erkannt zu werden, hat sie ihr Haar länger wachsen lassen und trägt ein Kleid. Sie ist wütend auf Rand, da sie ihm innerlich die Schuld für ihre Lage gibt. Die Aufgenommene Faolain begrüßt sie und fragt, was sie will, doch bevor Min ihr antworten kann, betreten drei Aes Sedai die Eingangshalle. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : (Ananda) ... Ein krankhafter brauner Schimmer hüllte sie ein, verdorrt und von fauligen Rissen überzogen, die tief und tiefer wurden und schließlich in sich zusammenfielen. (blonde Aes Sedai aus der Grünen Ajah) Auf ihrer Schulter, als ruhe er zwischen den Ranken und blühenden Apfelbaumzweigen, mit denen ihre Stola bestickt war, thronte ein menschlicher Schädel. Der kleine Schädel einer Frau, sauber aus dem Fleisch gelöst und von der Sonne gebleicht. (dritte Aes Sedai ohne Stola) Sie schien die Bittsteller mit kühlen blauen Augen durch einen Schleier von Blut hindurch anzusehen. Rote Rinnsahle überzogen ihr Gesicht. ... Niemand außer Min wusste, dass diese drei Frauen sterben würden. Alle am gleichen Tag. Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Sie sagt Faolain, dass sie mit der Amyrlin persönlich sprechen will und besteht darauf, als die Aufgenommene das verweigert. Aber Min kann sie überzeugen. Während sie wartet, sieht sie eine Aufgenommene, Sheriam und noch weitere Aes Sedai, denen ebenfalls etwas geschehen wird. : Eine weitere Aufgenommene erschien, ... und in Mins Augen schwebten vor ihrem blühenden Gesicht Gitterstäbe wie die eines Käfigs. Sheriam, die Oberin der Novizinnen, betrat die Halle. ... das Gesicht der rothaarigen Aes Sedai war verschrammt und verschwollen. Sheriam Bayanar wird im Lager der Rebellen-Aes Sedai von Aran'gar geschlagen werden. (Unerwartete Abwesenheiten (Kapitel)) ... Eine Aes Sedai, die Min nicht kannte und die eine Stola der Braunen Ajah trug ... ihre Aura verlosch wie die Flamme einer Kerze. Tod. Verwundungen, Gefangenschaft und Tod. '' Sie ist entsetzt und betet, dass die Amyrlin sich an sie erinnert. Dann kommt eine Novizin namens Sahra und bringt sie zu Siuan Sanche. : ''(Behüter) Für Min hatten sie blutige Gesichter oder trugen klaffende Wunden. Schwerter und Speere tanzten bedrohlich um ihre Köpfe. Ihre Auren blitzten wild auf, tanzten flackernd am Abgrund des Todes. Sie sah tote Männer umhergehen, wusste, sie würden am gleichen Tag sterben wie die Aes Sedai im Foyer oder höchstens einen Tag später. Selbst einige der Bediensteten ... trugen Anzeichen von Gewalt. Eine Aes Sedai, die sie ganz kurz in einem Seitengang erspähte, schien Ketten zu tragen und eine andere ... trug deutlich zu erkennen ein silbernes Halsband. Einige Aes Sedai werden von den Seanchan zu Damane gemacht. (Die Burg wankt (Kapitel)) (Eine Quelle der Macht (Kapitel)) Min versucht, so zu tun, als wäre sie noch nie in der Burg gewesen, doch im Vorzimmer der Amyrlin trifft sie auf Gawyn, der sie sofort erkennt und fragt, wo Egwene und Elayne sind. Min hat zuerst Angst, sie wären nie angekommen doch Gawyn erzählt ihr, dass die beiden und Nynaeve schon wieder weg wären. : (Gawyn) Einen Moment lang hatten Spuren getrockneten Blutes sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schreckens gemacht. ... Gawyn würde an dem Tag verwundet werden, an dem die Aes Sedai starben. ... er würde tiefer verwundet werden, als ihr das Blut verraten hatte, tiefer als durch bloße Wunden seines Fleisches. Gawyn Trakand wird während des Putsches verwundet werden, doch der letzte Hinweis bezieht sich vermutlich auf seinen mentalen Zustand, an dem er während der Nachwehen der Spaltung der Weißen Burg leidet. Er und die Jünglinge verbünden sich mit Elaida, was ihn schließlich zu einem Gegner von Egwene macht, der Frau die er liebt. Sie sieht auch bei ihm Hinweise auf Verletzungen, die er am gleichen Tag erhalten würde, wie die Aes Sedai, die sterben werden. Min versucht, Gawyn zu beruhigen, doch er ist verärgert, da er den Ausflüchten der Amyrlin nicht glaubt, die Frauen würden auf einem Bauernhof zur Strafe arbeiten. Min merkt, dass er mehr für Egwene empfindet, doch Gawyn schiebt Galad vor, der sich ebenfalls Sorgen um das Mädchen macht. : (Gawyn) Einen Augenblick lang war sein Gesicht für sie wieder eine blutige Maske. Mehr: über seinem Kopf schwebte ein Schwert und dahinter wehte eine Flagge im Wind. Das Banner bezieht sich vermutlich auf seine Rolle als Anführer der Jünglinge. Auf der leicht gekrümmten Klinge des Schwertes mit dem langen Griff, wie es die Behüter benützten, war ein Reiher eingraviert, das Kennzeichen eines Schwertmeisters, und Min wusste nicht, ob es Gawyn gehörte oder ihn bedrohte. Das Reiherschwert könnte sich auf mehrere Möglichkeiten beziehen. Während des Putsches tötete Gawyn mindestens zwei Behüter: Den Ausbilder Hammar, ein Schwertmeister, und den Meister der Waffen, Coulin, der ebenfalls ein Schwertmeister sein muss, obwohl das nicht eindeutig erwähnt wird. Das töten eines Schwertmeisters verleiht ihm damit automatisch den Rang eines Schwertmeisters. In der Letzten Schlacht kämpft Gawyn gegen Demandred, ebenfalls ein Schwertmeister, und wird getötet. Somit könnte das Reiherschwert sowohl auf seine steigenden Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf hindeuten, als auch auf die Bedrohung durch einen solchen. Die Flagge trug Gawyns Wappen mit dem angreifenden Weißen Keiler, aber der Untergrund war grün und nicht rot wie auf der Flagge Andors. Gawyns Banner des Weißen Keilers ist traditionell rot, was seine oberste Pflicht gegenüber Andor, der Königin von Andor und der Tochter-Erbin darstellt. Ein Grüner Hintergrund könnte sein Abwenden von Elayne hin zu Egwene andeuten, die vor hatte, die Grüne Ajah zu wählen. Sowohl Schwert wie auch Flagge verblassten zusammen mit dem Blut. Sie verabreden sich für später, wo Min Gawyn auf dem Übungsgelände der Behüter treffen kann. Dann führt Sahra sie schnell zu Leane, um Min anzukündigen. Leane erkennt sie sofort. Sie will zwar wissen, wo Min war und wieso sie plötzlich Kleider trägt, lässt sie jedoch zuerst zur Amyrlin. : Siuan Sanche stand wohl so würdevoll wie eine Königin vor ihr, doch einen Augenblick lang lag sie gleichzeitig nackt auf dem Fußboden. ... Die Vision war so eindringlich gewesen wie selten eine. Siuan wird bei Elaidas Putsch gefangen genommen, gedämpft und gefoltert werden, um alle Informationen über ihre Pläne und den Wiedergeborenen Drachen preiszugeben. (Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel)) Min sieht die Amyrlin in einer Vision nackt auf dem Boden liegen. Siuan macht ihr Vorhaltungen, dass sie einfach verschwunden ist. Die Amyrlin merkt sofort, dass Min etwas gesehen hat und das Mädchen erzählt ihr alles, was sie seit ihrer Ankunft gesehen hat. Min will gern glauben, dass die Weißmäntel für die Toten und Verletzten verantwortlich sein werden, da sie eine Aes Sedai mit einem A'dam gesehen hat. Min erzählt auch von dem Gespräch mit Gawyn, und Siuan erklärt, sie könnte ihn sicher dazu bringen, den Mund zu halten. Die Novizin Sahra will sie zur Arbeit auf einen Bauernhof schicken. Irrtümer (Kapitel) Siuan glaubt eher, dass die Schwarze Ajah für alles verantwortlich sein könnte. Min ist entsetzt und die Amyrlin fragt sie über Rand aus. Sie ist sehr verärgert, dass Rand auf dem Weg nach Tear ist und macht Moiraine für alles verantwortlich. Sie hofft, dass die Aes Sedai Rand zu den Dingen leitet, die sie verstehen, und ihn sonst von allem fern hält. Min ist verärgert, dass die Aes Sedai ihn tatsächlich benutzen wollen. Siuan entgegnet, dass Rand nicht bereit ist, zu unwissend und vielleicht auf dem Weg, dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen, und deshalb nicht allein gelassen werden darf. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Die Amyrlin erkennt an Mins Reaktionen, dass diese in Rand verliebt ist. Min gesteht ihr die Bedeutung einer ihrer Visionen: drei Frauen um Rand, die sich alle in Rand verlieben würden und eine davon war sie selbst. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) Nachdem sie alles gesagt hat, was sie sagen wollte, will sie wieder aus der Burg weg, zu Rand nach Tear. Siuan warnt sie und scheint verständnisvoll, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie will, dass Min in der Burg bleibt, um die möglicherweise verbliebenen Schwarzen Ajah mit Hilfe ihrer Versionen zu finden. Min muss sich geschlagen geben und Siuan erklärt ihr, sie müsse sich tatsächlich in "Elmindreda" verwandeln, um ihre Verkleidung perfekt zu machen. Elaida a'Roihan Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Elaida hat gesehen, wie die Novizin Sahra Covenry eine junge Frau ins Zimmer der Amyrlin gebracht hat. Sie hat diese junge Frau als Min erkannt und weiß, dass diese etwas mit Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve zu tun hat. Da Elaida als Aufgenommene eine Weissagung hatte, die darauf hinwies, dass das Königshaus von Andor der Schlüssel zum Sieg über den Dunklen König sein würde, Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Elaida ihre Vision missverstanden oder falsch gedeutet hat. Zu der Zeit, als sie diese Vision machte, herrschte noch Haus Mantear über Andor. Da es aber ausgestorben zu sein schien, als Tigraine und Luc Mantear verschwanden, hielt sie das Herrscherhaus, das auf sie folgte, für das in ihrer Weissagung gemeinte und schloss sich Haus Trakand an, ohne zu wissen, dass Rand al'Thor von Haus Mantear abstammt. will sie unbedingt Elayne wiederfinden. Elaidas Weissagungen Außerdem weiß sie, dass Egwene und Nynave aus dem gleichen Dorf kommen wie Rand, an dem sie immer noch interessiert ist. Die Weissagung in Caemlyn, als sie ihn das erste mal sah, Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) hat ihr gezeigt, dass er für Chaos in Andor sorgen wird und Elaida ist überzeugt, dass das Land geeint bleiben muss, um in der Letzten Schlacht zu siegen. Elaida ist auch eine der wenigen, oder sogar die einzige, die sich noch an die frühere Freundschaft zwischen Moiraine und Siuan erinnert, als die beiden noch Novizinnen waren. Elaida hatte damals kurz vor Moiraines und Siuans Prüfung zur Aes Sedai sehr hart und grausam mit ihnen geübt und war dafür von Merean Redhill bestraft worden, als es herauskam. (Ein Funken innerer Ruhe (Kapitel)) Sie machte die beiden Aufgenommenen dafür verantwortlich und entwickelte Hass gegen sie, der bis heute anhält, weshalb sie diese Freundschaft niemals vergessen hat. Da Moiraine ebenfalls eine Verbindung zu Rand hat, ist Elaida sicher, dass die beiden damals schon ihre Intrige gesponnen haben. Außerdem weiß sie auch, dass es außer Rand noch zwei weitere ta'veren gibt: Mat und Perrin. Elaida hat gehört, dass der Halle der Burg beschlossen hat, die drei ta'veren zu führen, doch sie selbst will zumindest Rand beseitigen lassen, um Andor nicht zu zerstören. Während sie noch nachdenkt, wird ihr klar, dass möglicherweise einer der drei die Macht lenken kann. Doch sie wird von Alviarin unterbrochen. Obwohl die Rote und die Weiße Ajah sich nicht besonders gut leiden können, weiht Elaida die andere Frau in ihre Vermutungen ein. Sie tut, als wären es wirklich nur Vermutungen, doch tatsächlich will sie damit die ersten Gerüchte streuen, um Siuan aufzuhalten. Dain Bornhald Ort: Zwei Flüsse, Andor Dain Bornhald hat seinen Trupp Weißmäntel in die Zwei Flüsse geführt. Er will dort den Tod seines Vaters rächen. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Einer seiner Männer, Kind Ivon, berichtet ihm, dass ein Mann namens Ordeith mit drei Kesselflickern gesprochen hat und dass diese jetzt verschwunden seien. Bornhald fragt Ordeith darüber aus, was mit den verschwundenen Kesselflickern geschehen ist, doch der kleine, unangenehme Mann erklärt, sie wären weggelaufen, nachdem er sie befragt hätte. Bornhald mag ihn nicht besonders, hat jedoch von Pedron Niall direkt Befehl erhalten, mit dem Mann zusammenzutreffen. Bornhald ist besorgt, da er nicht versteht, wieso er beinahe eine halbe Legion ins Hinterland von Andor führen sollte, da er befürchtet, dass es die Königin von Andor verärgern könnte. Bornhald macht Ordeith klar, dass dieser Nialls Befehlen folgen soll, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er befielt Byar, die ersten dreihundert Mann über den Fluss zu führen, er wolle mit dem Rest folgen, wenn auch die Kesselflicker übergesetzt haben. Ordeith erklärt, dass sie die Zwei Flüsse verheeren wollten, um jemanden anzulocken. Bornhald hält ihn für verrückt, ist aber sicher, so dafür sorgen zu können, dass Perrin zu ihm kommen wird. Suroth Sabelle Meldarath Ort: Cantorin Suroth steht auf dem Balkon ihres Quartiers auf der Insel Cantorin. Sie hat die Überlebenden aus Falme um sich gesammelt und auf der Inselgruppe stationiert, nachdem sie aus Falme vertrieben worden waren. Sie will nicht nach Seanchan zurückkehren, um der Kaiserin das Scheitern der Mission mitzuteilen, da es ihrer Meinung nach zwar Turaks Schuld war, sie sich aber entschuldigen müsste und dadurch gedemütigt werden würde. Statt dessen will sie einen neuen Versuch wagen und siegreich zurückkehren. Im Raum befinden sich zwei Sul'dam und eine Damane, die ehemals eine Aes Sedai war. Suroth fragt sie darüber aus, wie die Weiße Burg den Wiedergeborenen Drachen kontrolliert. Pura sagt, dass die Burg das nicht tun würde. Sie ist sehr verängstigt und Suroth glaubt ihr nicht, da sie sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass man einen Mann, der die Macht lenken kann, frei herumlaufen lässt. Sie gibt den Frauen ein Zeichen, dass sie gehen sollen und denkt über die Informationen nach, die sie der Kaiserin nach Seanchan geschickt hat, und über die Informationen, die sie ihr nur persönlich sagen kann, weil sie zu gefährlich sind. Sie denkt darüber nach, den angeblichen Wiedergeborenen Drachen gefangen zu nehmen, was ihr viel Ehre einbringen würde und vielleicht auch eine Adoption in die königliche Familie, und gleichzeitig ist sie noch unschlüssig, ob sie die Macht, die sie durch die Gefangennahme bekommen würde, wirklich an die Kaiserin übergeben sollte. Charaktere * In Tar Valon ** Min Farshaw ** Faolain Orande ** Ananda ** Sheriam Bayanar ** Sahra Covenry ** Gawyn Trakand ** Leane Sharif ** Siuan Sanche ** Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan ** Alviarin Freidhen * In den Zwei Flüssen ** Dain Bornhald ** Jaret Byar ** Ivon (Kinder des Lichts) ** Padan Fain - als Ordeith ** Farran * Auf Cantorin ** Suroth Sabelle Meldarath ** Alwhin ** Taisa ** Ryma Galfrey - als Pura Erwähnt * Dunkler König * Moiraine Damodred * Lews Therin Telamon * Rand al'Thor * Morgase Trakand * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Verin Mathwin * Gareth Bryne * Galad Damodred * Hammar * Eamon Valda * Pedron Niall * Dunkler König * Gitara Moroso * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Geofram Bornhald - als Dain Bornhalds Vater * Lucellin * Radhanan - als die Kaiserin * Turak Aladon * Surela * Luthair Paendrag Mondwin Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Novizin * Aes Sedai ** Gelbe Ajah ** Grüne Ajah ** Braune Ajah ** Behüterin der Chronik ** Blaue Ajah ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Rote Ajah * Behüter * Erster Prinz des Schwertes * Kinder des Lichts - auch als Weißmäntel ** Offizier ** Hundertschaftsführer * Tuatha'an - auch als Kesselflicker und Fahrendes Volk * Seanchan ** Das Blut ** Todesgarde - als Totenwächter ** Sul'dam ** Damane ** So'jhin Erwähnt * Ogier * Königin von Andor * Tochter-Erbin * Schwertmeister (Rang) * Falscher Drache * Kommandierender Lordhauptmann * Schwarze Ajah * Hundert Gefährten * Aiel * Ta'veren * Halle der Burg - als Saal der Burg * Schattenfreunde * Atha'an Miere - auch als Meervolk * Heere der Nacht Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse *** Fluss Tarendrelle - als Taren *** Taren-Fähre * Cantorin Erwähnt * Caralain Steppe * Fluss Luan * Drachenberg * Jualdhe * Darein * Alindaer * Arafel * Ghealdan * Saldaea * Illian (Nation) * Shayol Ghul ** Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs * Verschleierte Berge * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Quartiere der Novizinnen * Aiel-Wüste * Meer der Stürme * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Finger des Drachen * Ebene von Almoth * Emondsfeld * Shienar * Lugard * Caemlyn * Aryth-Meer * Seanchan ** Hof der Neun Monde ** Sen T'jore ** Turm der Raben * Toman-Halbinsel ** Falme Gegenstände * A'dam Erwähnt * Kristallthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Zerstörung der Welt * Tarmon Gai'don - auch als Letzte Schlacht * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien * Bürgerkrieg in Arad Doman * Bürgerkrieg in Tarabon * Aiel-Krieg * Corenne Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidin *** Dämpfung * Wiedergeborener Drache * Prophezeiungen des Drachen Sprichworte * Das Rad der Zeit dreht sich um Tar Valon, und Tar Valon dreht sich um die Burg. * Ein Mann wird eher den eigenen Kopf abschneiden, um einen Splitter loszuwerden, als eine Aes Sedai um Hilfe zu bitten. * Hoch droben sind die Pfade mit Dolchen gepflastert. Kategorie:Schattensaat (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tar Valon Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel Aile Somera Kategorie:Kapitel Taren-Fähre Kategorie:Cantorin Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin